Manga sonic vs Manga mario.
Manga sonic VS Manga mario 'is the 1st episode of my battle series, featuring Manga Sonic from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog Manga and Manga Mario from the Super Mario'' Manga in a battle between the planet's hope and faith!'' Description The ultimate rivalry of mangas comes to an end! Manga Mario battles Manga Sonic. Who will win? interlude In cannon, their rivalry is legendary an their fame unmatched. But in the manga franchises, who is the best? who will win? this will now come to an end. Manga Mario the whimsical Italian-American plumber And Manga Sonic the cocky hyperactive-hedgehog. For this bout, we'll be using the same rules that DEATH BATTLE! has had for the past three years. Most importantly, the mangas will be our primary source for analysis. I'm George And it's my job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Manga Sonic Born in Green Hill Village and known as the baddest and wannabe tough kid in Mobius. Sonic Speeder Jr. was raised to be a planet destroyer. Sonic was also raised with his 'cousin' shadow. Both sonic and shadow destroyed planets, villages, etc. Sonic later found the legendary ring which was able to turn him into a good guy..? pretty weird. Everything changed when a evil scientist arrived from another planet. We should know who that is...Dr. Robotnik! also known as Eggman. Luckily sonic was also raised by the echinda tribe after he split up with shadow and his immortal father. So of course he had the speed and strength to defeat Robotnik. Oh, did i mention that sonic was born with his speed? lol. Sonic is extremely strong in the manga. He was able to lift a buss and one of the green hill mountains which weighs 4,009 pounds. If he's not good in strength, he still has his speed and forms. In the manga sonic's speed is unknown. Sonic also has tons of forms. Super sonic, Boostted super sonic, Hyper sonic and Hero sonic. Super sonic enhances sonic's abilities. He can fly, he can launch energy beams out his hands, he can launch energy beams from his eyes and wield explosive Chaos Energy, he can use chaos control, Capable of manipulating chaos energy, Super Sonic is able to freely perform different Chaos Powers, such as shields that can deflect the enemy’s attacks and Chaos Control which allows him to bend time and space to his will, the latter of which is powerful enough to allow him teleport objects as large as the Space Colony ARK with Super Shadow's help. He can also shoot highly destructive waves of golden energy, cloak himself in a fiery aura and then launch himself forward with increased speed and enormous force in order to ram opponents or blast through/knock back attacks, and charge projectiles with energy before shooting them. He can also use his Chaos Powers to absorb blue light to amplify his attacks. He can even combine his Chaos Powers with similar techniques to amplify their size and power; as an example, he can combine his signature Super Sonic Boost with another Super Sonic Boost user's or even Burning Blaze's Burning Fire Boost in order to deliver stronger impacts. Super Sonic can also pass his chaos energy onto others, thereby allowing them to achieve Super States of their own while maintaining his own. Boostted super sonic is a form you achieve by asking the gods. If you really need the form. The form...how can we say it. It does the work for you. The boostted form keeps a shield around you to protect you from punches, kicks, energy attacks and many more. You can still get pushed back tho. However the form keeps a 70 minute time-limit. The form's shield cannot be broken by the way. Boostted super sonic has the same powers as super sonic. But he has one new abilitie. He can manipulate the earth. Hyper form is achieved by the super emeralds, but sonic wasn't the first to achieve this form. Knuckles was. Hyper Sonic has enhanced '''super speed, surpassing Super Sonic. His strength is unknown and incalculable. Hyper sonic is invincible to all attacks, he has improved speed and strength, and greater jumping abilities. As Hyper Sonic, he can not be harmed in any way, and he can destroy almost anything or anyone he wants. And on to the final form! Hero Sonic. Hero form is attained by the justice gods. In cannon, hero is a form only to be used by shadow. Hero also doesn't have a time limit. Hero sonic can break time and space, allows Sonic to become invincible and perform a large scale version of Chaos Control to move fast forward at breakneck speeds, he can warp reality, he has super-learning (means that you can copy moves, attacks, etc.) and he can heal in this form. (Mario's part coming soon.) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles